Mr. Peabody and Sherman 4D Travel Adventure
History In 2017, the company wanted to make a final ride for Dreamworks and the park. They wanted to make a Mr. Peabody and Sherman ride. They started in May and finally finished in June. Its a 4D, 360 ride. It is located in the New York area. Queue You will enter the building of Mr. Peabody and Sherman. You will pass by rooms of Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Then you will enter a small preshow of Mr. Peabody. You wait until the instructor introduces Mr. Peabody. Preshow Mr. Peabody comes out and welcomes everyone. He talks about the traveling pods. He also talks about time traveling through the past. Then Sherman and Penny come out. Sherman says "Hi" to Mr. Peabody and suddenly gets interested by the guests. Mr. Peabody was telling him that he is talking about time traveling. He says that he needs someone to guide them. Then Sherman and Penny volunteer to do it. Mr. Peabody thinks about it and says "Yes". He says that he will be doing something important. He leaves. Sherman and Penny tells them to get their Traveling Goggles and get on the pods. You will be getting your goggles and wait in line for a pod. You will enter and push down the lap bar. The instructors will push down the small side gates. The ride begins. Ride The vehicle suddenly sees Sherman and Penny. They say to get ready for traveling. They do a countdown and started traveling to Egypt. The vehicle crashes into the Sphinx's nose and goes over a celebration. King Tut then says that there is Penny. Everyone started to look up. Then the leader started to throw a torch at them, making 4D effect. Sherman says its time to go. They started traveling to Italy. Sherman says that there is nothing here. Then Leo's flying invention started to fly towards the vehicle. The two vehicles started following it. The wing of it was getting close to the riders, making 4D effect. The vehicles started to look who was flying. It was actually Leonardo. Leo says "Hi" but loses out the control and falls down to ground. Sherman says its time to go. They started traveling to Ancient Greece. The vehicles see in both sides of the Greek soldiers fighting against the Persians. Penny says that its a bad idea. Alot of swords, cannons, and other stuff were flying to the vehicles, making 4D effect. Suddenly a huge fire started to explode to the vehicles. The kids started to worry that Sherman pressed a red button. They went traveling to the wrong side of time. Mr. Peabody comes out inside the pods telling them "Why did they pressed the red button." The vehicles traveled to the future. A huge car started passing by, making 4D effect. A flying train crashes into the vehicles, making 4D effect. Mr. Peabody tells them not to worry. Mr. Peabody comes out with another pod. Mr. Peabody tells everyone to press the green button but there wasn't one. The vehicle started crashing into a glass building, making 4D effect. The two vehicles started to lose power. Mr. Peabody tells them to find it. Sherman and Penny were looking for it until Sherman found it. He pressed it but the vehicles started to fall down. Mr. Peabody tells Sherman to press it one more time. The vehicles were about to fall to a sharp blade but the vehicles time traveled back to New York. The vehicle crashes into a light, making 4D effect. The vehicles crash into a park. Sherman and Penny celebrated. Mr. Peabody was disappointed but he was happy they were alive. Mr. Peabody told the riders that they were welcome to join back and waved goodbye. Sherman and Penny also waved. The vehicle transported to the loading station. You will push up the lap bar, put the goggles in a bin, and exit out. After Ride You can go to the NYC Shop, Mr. Peabody's Pizzariea, Lunchtime Burgers, Starbucks, or Panda Express/Pizza Hut. Vehicle It has one two rows with six seats. It has side gates. It looks like a pod but it has no windows. New York It looks like a real New York but different. They have the same restrooms. There are stuff at New York. You can enjoy pizza, burgers, and chips. On the gate, it has Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny on it.